villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jacques Schnee
Jacques Schnee is a major antagonist in the world of RWBY. He is the President of the Schnee Dust Company, and the father of Winter, Weiss, and Whitley Schnee. He is the main antagonist of Weiss' storyline in Volume 4. He is voiced by Jason Douglas, who also voiced Beerus in Dragon Ball Super, and Aokiji in in One Piece. History Past Jacques is married into the Schnee family and took on their surname. He later took over the Schnee Dust Company after convincing the founder, Nicholas Schnee, that he would be the perfect successor when Nicholas' health began to fail. He fathered two daughters and a son: Winter, Weiss and Whitley Schnee. His first daughter, Winter, studied to become a Huntress at Atlas Academy, and later joined Atlesian Military as a Specialist after graduating. His second daughter, Weiss, left for Beacon Academy to study and become a Huntress as well. Jacques has been stated to have been displeased with both Winter and Weiss' decisions, the former for her career in the military, and the latter for enrolling at Beacon rather than Atlas. At some point he retaliated against Winter by cutting her off from the family fortune. According to Weiss, under his leadership, the Company began to operate in a "moral gray area", and soon became infamous for "controversial labor forces and questionable business partners". This exploitation made them a target for the Faunus militant group known as the White Fang, which began a campaign of terror against the Company, kidnapping and executing board members, interfering with their infrastructure and preying on Schnee family members and friends. This caused the President to become foul-tempered, resulting in a rather difficult childhood for Weiss. Volume 3 Jacques is seen with his daughter Weiss returned to Atlas. Volume 4 Jacques is in his office arguing with James Ironwood, who had already placed a Dust embargo on Atlas until he can be certain that the Kingdoms are not about to war. Weiss overhears some of the conversation, but it immediately ceases when they realize that she is there. As Ironwood leaves, he offers Weiss to enroll in Atlas Academy once it's back in session. Jacques expresses his displeasure with Ironwood's decision making and informs Weiss that he wants her to sing at an upcoming charity event whose real purpose is to promote the Schnee family image. Weiss reluctantly agrees. Weiss becomes infuriated and yells at the crowd. Jacques tries to stop her, but she accidentally loses control of her Semblance and summons a white Boarbatusk which rushes to attack the woman. James Ironwood shoots it down before it harms her. He refuses when the woman demands that he arrest Weiss, stating that she "is the only one making any sense" before leaving himself. At the Schnee Family Home, Jacques is scolding Weiss Schnee for her behavior at the charity event. Weiss tells him that she wants to leave Atlas, but is denied. Jacques accuses her of besmirching the Schnee name, and she responds by saying the name being more hers than his, since he only married into it. Jaques proceeds to slap her across the face. After further arguing, Jacques grounds Weiss and declares Whitley Schnee the new heir of the Schnee Dust Company. Weiss overhears Jacques and Ironwood arguing about his decision to close the borders of Atlas. Ironwood also mentions that Winter Schnee is in Mistral, reporting that a serious threat is brewing and people are mobilizing. Hearing that the conversation is concluded and that Ironwood is on his way out, Weiss uses a Glyph to prevent the door from opening. She escapes through a secret passage in the library when Ironwood and Jacques finally break out of his study. Quotes Gallery V4 11 00031.png|Ironwood threatens Jacques to close the borders of Altas. V4 07 00010.png V4 02 00030.png|Looking back at the person he admires most. V4 02 00028.png|The interior of Jacques' master study. V4 02 00027.png|"Did you forget your manners while you were away?" V4 02 00024.png Vol4op 00016.png|Jacques At home, in the Volume 4 Opening. V3 12 00191.png|Weiss returning to Atlas with her father. V4_11_00033.png V4_06_00018.png|Jacques and his son fail to give Weiss a round of applause. Trivia *His first name is the French equivalent of the name James, which originates from Jacob. This name means "someone who grasps at the heels" or "supplanter", which fits him well given his backstory. *His pre-marriage surname, Gelè, means 'frost' or 'frozen' in French. *Like the rest of his family, his adopted surname means "snow" in German. *A picture of Weiss and her father from "End of the Beginning" was used to promote the Father's Day sales at the Rooster Teeth Store on June 19th, 2016. *Weiss' father was originally intended to appear in the Volume 1 Opening. He can be seen as a mysterious figure in the original storyboards featured as extras on the DVD release of Volume 1. *In the Japanese dub, Jacques is voiced by Madoka Shiga. External Links *Jacques Schnee on the RWBY Wiki. Navigation Category:RWBY Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Male Category:Abusers Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Related to Hero Category:Businessmen Category:Wealthy Category:Lawful Evil Category:Xenophobes Category:Greedy Category:Social Darwinists Category:Animal Cruelty Category:On & Off Category:Criminals Category:Elderly Category:Elitist Category:Necessary Evil Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Polluters Category:Traitor Category:Power Hungry Category:Non-Action Category:Master Manipulator Category:Control Freaks Category:Liars Category:Leader Category:Parents Category:Grey Zone Category:Betrayed Category:Golddiggers